Thunder and Lightening and bed time stories
by SW
Summary: May the gods have mercy upon Tenpou


There was a roll of thunder, as the clouds opened up and a bolt of lightening ripped a cross the sky

Thunder and Lightening and bed time stories

By SW

**Oh the fluffyness**

There was a roll of thunder, as the clouds opened up and a bolt of lightening ripped a cross the sky. Large golden eyes flew open, staring about the nearly pitch black room. Flashes of light brightening the room for a moment, then that rumbling began once more. Like a huge hungry creature, roaming the countryside looking for food. *Like a little kid? It's just noise its just noise!!!! * The small miserable figure rocked back in forth nervously beneath his blanket. Reminding himself over and over that it couldn't hurt him. That's what Ten-chan told him right? What.......Ten-chan also had told him that story... about the monster god, the one that ate people. He began shivering violently, trembling fearfully, what if the story was true? *Of course not! Its just thunder don't be stupid! Go back to sleep! No its not! It will eat you and you'll never see your friends again! * The boy twitched, eyes turning to the half open door. As both sides of his mind argued. Another roll of thunder, and a flash of light. *AH! I don't wanna be eaten!!!! * The child jumped, tumbling out of bed. Poking his head out from under the blanket. Darting to the doorway, one hand clenched tightly in the cloth around his shoulders. *Where are am I going?.........Konzen! Wait he'll be mad if I wake him.... But isn't being yelled at better then sitting here all alone? * Deciding he liked that idea he quickly scuttled down the hall, making his way quickly with out stopping. 

He halted before the familiar door, pushing it open. The weak shine of the candles that lined the walls of the hall, was cast upon the face of the sleeping aristocrat. The child wavered for a moment, until he worked up the courage to call out. "Konzen! Wake up...please?" The weak call seemed to finally rouse the man, after what seemed like years. Sleepy violet eyes focused upon the boy, trying to figure out what was going on. "Nani??" He growled, waiting for an answer. Goku didn't answer however, he simply stood there staring at him with big gold eyes. He was shaking, the crack of thunder caused the kid to jump. The shaking increased, and he sniffled a bit. Oh the thunder, the kid was scared. Wordlessly the blond pulled back his quilt and held his arms open. Seeing the invitation the boy cleared the distance and flung himself into Konzen. Hugging the other tightly, Konzen covered them both. Goku's shaking beginning to calm a bit, as he snuggled down. "What are you scared of any way?" The aristocrat asked, looking down at his young charge. Who's face was pressed into his chest, shuddering at the rumbling sound. "A monsters gonna eat me!" Was the muffled response, one fine eyebrow was arched. "What made you think that?" "The story Ten-chan told me." Was all the blond was able to make out. "Oh really?" His frown deepened. *Tenpou is so dead, its not nice to put such ideas into a child's head. Especially if it interrupts my sleep! Next time it rains Goku is spending the night at Tenpou's! Let him deal with it! * He thought begrudgingly, thinking all sorts of not nice things that he could do to the general. 

It was a few hours till dawn before the thunder stopped and the boy stopped whimpering. Konzen was finally able to drop into blissful sleep. 

"Ohiyo Goku!" "Ohiyo Ten-chan!" The child beamed at the brunette, bouncing about him energetically. ""Did you sleep well?" "No that storm woke me up! I got so scared I woke up Konzen! I kept thinking about that story you told me! And I got all upset! It's ok though! Cus Konzen stayed up aaaaaaall night with me!" The general paled, looking nervous. "Oh that's too bad! Uh didn't tell Konzen it was the story right?" The boy cocked his head to one side. "Yeah why do you ask? Oh! That reminds me! Konzen wanted to see you!" Tenpou gulped, slowly walking toward the aristocrat's office. All he needed was some funeral music to complete the scene. Stepping through the doors, he bravely greeted his friend. The look on the blond's face was enough to make him want to crawl right out. "Tenpou what do you know about this monster story?" "Uh......"

~Owari

****It's 4 am DAMN INSOMIA TO HELL!!!!!!!!! I need sleep! Oh and thanks for all the nice comments! I feel all appreciated again! Ja minna-san! Please let me fall asleep!!!!!!!!! ******


End file.
